User blog:Browseitall/DB KR - Dark Souls Paladin
The Patch on the 3/24 brings the final two Dark Souls to the KR server. Here are first images of the Paladin Ask or Askr and Mage Morgana. Note that these Skill descriptions are based of this pre release version on the Korean forums. The actual ingame version may differ slighlty. We will not update this post but head over to the Dark Soul or Unreleased Allies article. Start of Destruction Ask/Askr * Seems to be influenced by Ask and Embla, the first two humans created by the Gods in Norse mythology. Ask or Askr is the first male human. *'Normal Attack': Knocks the enemy into the air. *'Hammer of Silence' (Active 1) Inflicts 1952% damage to all enemies and for 8 sec, all damage dealt to them will be boosted by 30%. In addition, the entire party receives 32% amplified skill damage and incoming damage reduction by 11% for 8 sec. 15.9 sec *'Hammer of The Penitent' (Active 2) Inflicts 2980% damage to a maximum of 2 enemies and also stuns them for 8 sec. In addition, 2 members of the party will be granted full immunity and a paladin shield of 660% ATK. 8.7 sec *'Endless Revenge' (Active 3) Grants a 40% reflecting shield for 17 sec. and 25% increased Cooldown Recovery Speed for all party members. Party members with Blessing of Embla buff will also gain a paladin shields of 660% ATK. 23.1 sec *''The Curse of Embla'' (Passive 1) For 1 enemy, 8% of Ask's maximum HP will be inflicted as damage every sec for 5 secs, and reduced ATK by 40% and DEF by 30%. This will not apply on Boss-type enemies. 6 sec *''The Blessing of Embla'' (Passive 2) For 1 Ally, 5% of Ask's maximum HP value will be applied as HP recovery every sec for 5 secs, and ATK and DEF increased by 90%. 6 sec Reaper of Destruction Morgana * Is inspired by Morgan le Fay, a powerful enchantress in the Arthurian legend. *'Normal Attack:' Reduces enemy immunity. *'Specter of Destruction' (Active 1) Inflicts 1952% damage on all enemies and has a chance to remove all buffs. Imprisons enemies with equal or weaker enhancement levels for 10 sec in Fragments of Darkness and boosts Morgana's damage by 100% to these targets. 14.4 sec *'Nether Scythe' (Active 2) Inflicts 3352% damage to an enemy, removes all its buffs and stuns for 10 sec. 10.1 sec *'Transition' (Active 3) Inflicts 2826% damage to 3 enemies. This attack hits with 100% accuracy and silences for 10 sec. If it hits imprisoned enemies, it will refresh the duration of the Fragment of Darkness. 14.4 sec *''Boundary of Power'' (Passive 1) When an imprisoned enemy dies, the Fragment of Darkness will spread to a new, random enemy. *''Illusion of Darkness'' (Passive 2) If Morgana dies, imprisoned enemies in Fragments of Darkness will die with her and summons will be dismissed. TL notes: Yes. Stuns for 10 sec with a CD of 10.1 sec. Won-der-ful. Source Category:Blog posts Category:Unreleased Content